The present invention relates to control of input/output through a touch, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of easily controlling input/output through a touch and an input/output controlling method thereof.
A recent terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook computer or a cellular phone has a variety of functions, and thus the terminal is constructed in the form of a multimedia player having various functions of photographing pictures or moving images, playing music or moving image files, playing games, receiving broadcasting programs and so on.
The terminal has an input/output device for inputting and outputting data in order to perform the aforementioned various functions. The input/output device includes a plurality of input/output units for inputting and outputting data such as audio data, video data and text data.
A user controls an input or output operation of each of the plurality of input/output units of the terminal in such a manner that the user operates an input unit such as a key button or a touch screen and applies a control command corresponding to the operation to the terminal.
However, it is required for the user to perform a complicated key operation or menu operation in order to execute the various functions and control the input/output units only through the touch screen or a key input unit.